Pepsi Coliseum
Pepsi Coliseum (originally Indiana State Fairgrounds Coliseum) is an 8,200-seat multi-purpose arena, in Indianapolis, Indiana. It was formerly known as the Indiana State Fair Coliseum. The current arena was built in 1939, replacing a previous coliseum that was built in 1907. It is located at the Indiana State Fair fairgrounds and is used for the state fair, as well as year round for various sporting events and other events. On October 31, 1963, during a Holiday on Ice show, a propane leak at a concession stand caused an explosion which killed 74 people. A memorial plaque was dedicated 40 years later in the building, but it has since been removed. Another plaque honoring the explosion victims currently hangs inside the building's entrance. The arena was once home to the Indiana Pacers of the ABA (American Basketball Association), from 1967 to 1974. They moved into Market Square Arena in 1974, and in 1976, the Indiana Pacers became a franchise within the NBA (National Basketball Association). The Indianapolis Checkers (IHL) played at the Pepsi Coliseum winning back to back Adams Cup Championships in 1982 and 1983. As of 1982, the Pepsi Coliseum has been home to the 2004, 2005, and now 2009 Indiana State Champion high school hockey team, the North Central Panthers. It is home to the Indiana Ice ice hockey team. As of 2010, it is home to the Naptown Roller Girls roller derby team.http://naptownrollergirls.com/schedule/home_bouts/ During the winter months, public ice skating is offered at the Pepsi Coliseum for a small fee. The Pepsi Coliseum also hosts Budweiser Fight Night Boxing, Indianapolis Boat, Sport & Travel Show, The Hoosier Horse Fair, high school and college commencement ceremonies, and many concerts featuring national acts. The Pacers scheduled their first pre-season game of the 2008-2009 season at the Pepsi Coliseum for October 8, 2008 when they hosted the New Orleans Hornets. 7,439 people watched the Pacers lose to the Hornets 105 to 71. The Pacers wore uniforms based on the 1967 to 1971 uniform design. Former ABA-Pacers George McGinnis, Darnell Hillman, Bob Netolicky, Don Buse, Jerry Harkness, Steve Green, Tom Thacker, Bill Newton, and Wayne Pack, attended the game and were recognized during a half-time ceremony. During the game's first quarter, former Pacers coach and current radio commentator Slick Leonard sat on the Pacers' bench as head coach, while regular Head Coach Jim O'Brien joined Mark Boyle for the radio broadcast. Performances *The Beatles – September 3, 1964 *The Dave Clark Five – November 6, 1964 *The Beach Boys – December 29, 1964, with The Fantastic Four Wheels and Sir Richard & The Mark IV's, November 18, 1966, with The Dawn Five, Chad & Jeremy and The Boys Next Door and August 26, 1982 *The Rolling Stones – July 9, 1966, with Ike & Tina Turner and The McCoys *The Yardbirds – November 11, 1966 *Herb Alpert & The Tijuana Brass – August 5, 1967 *Herman's Hermits – September 1, 1967, with The Who *The Cowsills – August 24, 1968 *Nancy Sinatra and Lee Hazlewood – September 1, 1968 *The Jimi Hendrix Experience – May 11, 1969, with Chicago *Anita Bryant – August 28, 1969 *The Association – August 29, 1969, with The Ventures *The Byrds – February 14, 1970 *Led Zeppelin – April 4, 1970 *Paul Revere & The Raiders] – August 25, 1970, with Art Linkletter *The Guess Who – August 26, 1970 *Johnny Cash and June Carter Cash – August 29, 1970 *The Who – September 3, 1970 *Neil Diamond – May 9, 1971 *King Crimson – March 11, 1972 and April 21, 1973 *Elvis Presley – April 12, 1972 *Yes – September 20, 1972, with The Eagles and Gentle Giant *Fleetwood Mac – December 2, 1972 *Uriah Heep – February 27, 1973, with Spooky Tooth *REO Speedwagon – April 6, 1973, with Blue Öyster Cult and Beck, Bogert & Appice *The Doobie Brothers – May 13, 1973 *Humble Pie – December 8, 1973 *Poco – May 16, 1974, with Golden Earring and Bachman–Turner Overdrive *Loggins & Messina – August 23, 1974 *Styx – March 8, 1975, with Blue Öyster Cult and Babe Ruth *Foghat – May 6, 1975 and December 3, 1976 *Dolly Parton – August 23, 1977, August 22, 1982 and August 18, 1989 *Roy Rogers and Dale Evans – August 26, 1978, with The Sons of the Pioneers *The Smashing Pumpkins – December 6, 1993 *Nine Inch Nails – January 21, 1995, with Pop Will Eat Itself and The Jim Rose Circus *Pantera – April 21, 1995, with Type O Negative *Our Lady Peace – November 2, 1996 *The Stone Temple Pilots – December 7, 1996 *Pantera – January 12, 1997 and March 18, 2001, with Nothingface *Marilyn Manson – February 13, 1997 *Vanilla Ice – January 19, 2001 *A Perfect Circle – March 17, 2001 and April 17, 2004, with The Mars Volta *The Honda Civic Tour – April 15, 2003 *Puddle of Mudd – December 8, 2003 *tobyMac – November 18, 2004 *Good Charlotte – May 8, 2005 *David Lee Roth – September 15, 2006 *Music as a Weapon – December 15, 2006 *Kenny Rogers – August 14, 2007 *American Idol Live – August 16, 2007 *Three Days Grace – March 22, 2008, with Breaking Benjamin, Seether and Neverest *The Casting Crowns – May 2, 2008 *Sugarland – August 12, 2008, with Kellie Pickler and Ashton Shepherd, and August 20, 2010, with Little Big Town *Seether – November 23, 2008, with Staind and Papa Roach *Hinder – December 22, 2008, with Trapt and Rev Theory *Slipknot – February 3, 2009, with Trivium and Coheed and Cambria *In Flames – May 3, 2009 *MercyMe – August 12, 2009 *Jason Aldean – August 15, 2009 *The Zac Brown Band – December 9 and 29, 2009, with Nic Cowan, Levi Lowrey and Sonia Leigh *The Blessid Union of Souls – January 23, 2010 *Arcade Fire – April 27, 2011, with The National *Jack Ingram – August 5, 2011 *Maroon 5 – August 18, 2011, with Train and Gavin DeGraw References External links *Official Site *Photos from Indiana Ice games *Photo gallery of Pacers highlights at Coliseum Category:Arenas Category:Indiana Pacers